The Show Goes On
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary and cast list

Summary

AU. 16 year old Austin Moon is a rock star. He got his fame through the Internet. His dad is his manager, and his mom writes songs for him. He has a record deal with Ronnie Ramone. He is also on the Marino High basketball team. 16 year old Ally Dawson is not famous. She is a straight A student. She is an actress at the Shooting Star Theatre, which is owned by Jimmy Starr. When Austin gets in trouble at school, he is kicked off the basketball team for a while and forced to work at the theatre with Ally.

Cast list

Ross Lynch as Austin Moon

John Henson as Mike Moon

Jill Benjamin as Mimi Moon

Calum Worthy as Dez Fisher

Johnny de Luca as Alex Ross

Garret Clayton as Evan Harrison

Carrie Wampler as Brooke Shay

Britt Robertson as Rachel Gallagher

Trevor Jackson as Trent Maxwell

Laura Marano as Ally Dawson

Andy Milder as Lester Dawson

Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr

Kiersey Clemmons as Kira Starr

Raini Rodriguez as Trish de la Rosa

Grace Phipps as Olivia Carter

Aubrey Peeples as Cassidy Miller

Noah Centineo as Dallas Jenson

Cody Christian as Elliot Walker

Billy Unger as Sam Williams

Luke Benward as Nick Everett

Maria Cannals Barerra as Mrs. Carson, the principal of Marino High School

Beth Littleford as Mrs. Conrad, a teacher at Marino High School


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ally does not write songs, nor does she have stage fright, and she is a good dancer. This story does not follow the events of the show (it is an alternate universe after all). Ronnie Ramone will be mentioned in this story, but he will not appear. I only own the plot and my original characters. Warning: characters may be out of character.**

Chapter 1

**Point of view: Austin**

My name is Austin Monica Moon. My middle name embarrasses me on SO many levels, which is why I make sure only my family and closest friends know it. I am 16 years old. I live in Miami, Florida with my parents, Mike Moon and his wife Mimi. They own a store in the mall called Moon's Mattress Kingdom. They're cool parents whenever they don't embarrass me by calling me their ″little prince″.

I have a good life. I am on the basketball team at my high school, Marino High School. I'm a good basketball player, but I am not the captain. I am a junior at Marino High School.

I am also a famous rock star. I got my fame through the Internet. My dad is my manager, and my mom writes songs for me. I'm part of the popular crowd. I drive a red 2013 Ford Mustang. I have a best friend named Dez Fisher, who is also 16. He's the director of my music videos. He has a quirky sense of fashion. Some people question why he is popular.

Whenever I don't have basketball practice or a basketball game, I am either being in a music video, rocking out at a concert, meeting with my mom for a song writing session, or recording an album. I have a record deal with a man named Ronnie Ramone.

**Point of view: Ally**

My name is Ally Victoria Dawson. I am 16 years old. I live in Miami, Florida with my dad, Lester. My parents are divorced. My mom travels the world to study animals.

My dad owns a store in the mall called Sonic Boom. I work there whenever I'm not at the Shooting Star Theatre for practices for plays or musicals. I love acting!

I am a junior at Marino High School. I do not play any sports. I am a straight A student. The Shooting Star Theatre is right across the street from the school.

Unlike the other students, I drive a truck, not a car. I drive a red 2013 F150 Ford truck.

**Point of view: Austin**

After getting dressed in a grey t-shirt, a silver chain, a pair of black denim jeans, and a pair of red Vans, I left the house and headed to Marino High.

I pulled my car in the parking lot of the school and then headed to the courtyard. I found the other popular kids immediately. The popular kids are Dez, me, Alex Ross and his girlfriend Rachel Gallagher, Evan Harrison and his girlfriend Brooke Shay, and Trent Maxwell. Me and Trent are both single.

Trent is a dick. The only reason he's popular is because he has a lot of money. He was famous for a while, but then he lost his recording contract and his fame. His T-Fame. Pardon the pun. Trent called himself T-Fame when he was famous.

If Trent did not have a lot of money, he would not be popular, because like I said before, the dude is a dick.

Dez does not play sports. He works at the Shooting Star Theatre (as the sound guy), and so does his girlfriend, Trish. Like me, Dez, and all the other juniors, Trish is 16. She hangs out with a different group of friends at school.

**Point of view: Ally**

After getting dressed in a pink sleeveless top that had a black collar with studs on it **(A/N: that is the shirt she is wearing in the cover photo)**, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of pink flats, and putting pink lipstick on my lips, I got in my truck and headed to Marino High.

I pulled my truck in the parking lot of the school and then headed to the courtyard. I found my friends immediately.

My friends are Trish de la Rosa, Kira Starr and her boyfriend Elliot Walker, Olivia Carter and her boyfriend Sam Williams, and Cassidy Miller and her boyfriend Dallas Jenson. I am the only single one in the group. The boys are part of the running crew at the Shooting Star Theatre.

The girls and I are some of the actors- well, except Trish- she designs costumes. No one helps her. When it comes to fashion, Trish will accept help from NO ONE. She'll help others, but she won't let others help her.

The owner of the Shooting Star Theatre, Kira`s dad Jimmy Starr, who is divorced, works the lights.

When the bell signalling the start of the day rang, I headed to my locker.

My locker is right next to the locker of my crush, the Internet sensation Austin Moon. Austin is really cute, and he is a really good singer. I probably don't have a chance with him. I'm not part of the popular crowd, and I'm not into the same things he is, except for being on stage; but I act and he sings.

Austin decided to make small talk with me today. He doesn't usually do that; he usually gets his books out of his locker and heads straight to class. ″Hey Ally.″

″Hey Austin.″ I said to the cute blonde rock star. ″What's up?″

″Not much.″ Austin said in response. ″You?″

″Not much.″ I said in response. I looked at the silver chain he had around his neck. ″Do you always wear that silver chain?″

″Pretty much.″ Austin said. ″Well, I gotta get to class. See ya!″ He waved to me and headed to Mr. Bentley's math class.

I waved back before heading to Mr. Johnson's history class.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day…

**Point of view: Austin**

After getting dressed in a 3 quarter sleeved light blue and black plaid shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a pair of black Converse high tops with white laces, and putting my silver chain around my neck, I left the house and headed to Marino High.

I pulled my car in the parking lot of the school and headed out to the courtyard. I hung out with my friends for a bit before the bell signalling the start of the school day rang.

I walked through the school's front double doors. All the other students went through the door before I did. Trent was the second person to walk through the doors, after Ally Dawson.

My locker is right next to the locker of Ally Dawson. She's really pretty. She's incredibly smart. She is a straight A student. I can tell she's not afraid to stand out in the crowd. She has a bold sense of fashion, and she drives a truck instead of a car like all the other students. She's a rare gem…which is why I have such a big crush on her. She works at the Shooting Star Theatre with Dez and Trish. Contrary to popular belief, his life does not revolve around me.

I spotted Trent walk behind Ally and slap her ass. She let out a surprised squeak.

″What up, Dawson? You're looking EXTRA HOT today.″ Trent said, leaning one arm against my locker.

It was true. Ally had on a black skirt that went down to her mid- thigh. It was short and tight but it did not make her look like a slut. It was what girls would call a bandage skirt. She had on red lipstick, a 3 quarter sleeved red button down shirt that stopped at the beginning of the top half of the skirt, and a pair of black boots with a 5 inch platform heel in the back. The boots laced up in the front. The laces were black. Basically, the boots she had on were like combat boots with a 5 inch platform heel in the back as opposed to the flat heel combat boots usually have. Tucked into the boots was a pair of red knee high socks.

The skirt Ally had on showed off her fair skinned legs perfectly and the top she had on complimented her petite figure really well.

Ally rolled her eyes at Trent.

I didn't know what came over me in the next second, but I punched Trent in the arm. HARD.

″What the hell was that?!″ Trent demanded.

″Don't touch Ally like that!″ I exclaimed. ″Or any girl for that matter!″

Trent held up his hands. ″All right dude. Chill.″

″How do you expect me to _chill_ when you act like a dick pretty much all the time?″ I grabbed Trent's shirt and pinned him to the door of my locker. I had no clue why I was doing that.

I must have freaked Ally out by angrily pinning Trent up against the locker, because she grabbed her math textbook from her locker and took off running towards Mrs. Conrad's English class. I happen to be in that class with her.

Trent managed to escape my grasp. ″I am not a dick!″ He swung a fist at my face. I dodged it and threw him into the nearest him into the nearest trash can. He staggered back up and I repeatedly punched him, bad enough for him to start bleeding. NO ONE gets away with touching girls like that dick had been earlier, especially if that girl is Ally Dawson. Yeah, I am protective of my crush. So what?

Trent has been pissing me off more than usual. This week, I have gotten into a lot of fights. Before this week, I have never been in a single fight. Trent just likes to start shit. Most of the time, we both get punished.

The principal, Mrs. Carson, saw me punching Trent.

″My office, now!″ She yelled. I stopped punching Trent and followed her to the office.

″Mr. Moon! How many times must I tell you, fighting is against the school policy! I have no choice but to punish you.″ Mrs. Carson said. ″I'm going to call your father and see what he thinks is a good punishment for you.″

Mrs. Carson called my parents. I heard her say ″okay, bye″ before hanging up the phone. She looked at me. ″Austin, I am kicking you off the basketball team for a while. I will let the coach know. You will also be going to without concerts and album recordings for a while. Your parents are going to let Mr. Ramone know about your punishment. I'm sure he will agree with me and your parents` view: this is the best punishment for you. I will let you know when your punishment ends.″

″This is so unfair!″ I exclaimed, standing up. ″I am the best basketball player on the team…next to the captain, that is. Basketball and music make up pretty much my whole life! What am I supposed to do until my punishment ends?″

″I am giving you a job.″ Mrs. Carson said in response. ″During the punishment, you are to work at the theatre across the street.″

″This is so unfair!″ I exclaimed.

″Life's unfair, Austin.″ Mrs. Carson said. She ushered me towards the door. ″Get to class.″

**Point of view: Ally**

Austin walked through the door of Mrs. Conrad's English class.

″You're late, Mr. Moon.″ Mrs. Conrad said, looking at Austin.

″I had a meeting with Mrs. Carson.″ Austin said. He sat down in his assigned seat, which is next to me in the front of the room. In each row, there are two desks. Mrs. Conrad is a fan of seating charts.

″Very well.″ Mrs. Conrad said. ″Take your seat.″

Austin took a seat at the desk next to mine. It's his assigned seat. Mrs. Conrad is one of those teachers who assigns seats instead of letting students sit wherever they want. There are two desks in each row. Austin and I were at the front of the row in the left corner of the classroom.

Mrs. Conrad started to give a lecture. ″Tomorrow we will be starting a unit on Arthur Miller's play The Crucible. Today we are going to learn about the Salem witch trials of 1692. You may ask yourself ″why would we need to know about something that happened such a long time ago?″ The answer is simple: we have to learn about the Salem witch trials because the play is about those trials.″

Mrs. Conrad continued her lecture. ″The Salem witch trials occurred in colonial Massachusetts between 1692 and 1693. More than 200 people were accused of practicing witchcraft - the Devil's magic - and 20 were executed. Eventually, the colony admitted the trials were a mistake and compensated the families of those convicted. Since then, the story of the trials has become synonymous with paranoia and injustice.″

Mrs. Conrad continued her lecture. ″Arthur Miller wrote the play as a metaphor for McCarthyism, which was known as the "witch hunt" of the 50s.″

Mrs. Conrad put a PowerPoint about the similarities between the Salem witch trials and McCarthyism. I wrote notes in my binder as she explained each slide to the class. I'm quite proud of my penmanship. ″The Salem Witch Trials are similar to McCarthyism based on the idea that both were brought on by hysteria. The hysteria in the Salem Witch Trials led to many people being accused of witchcraft and sentenced to prison or death. McCarthyism was fueled by hysteria because people accused others of Communism on a whim. Both were fueled by paranoia.″

At the end of the PowerPoint, Mrs. Conrad asked us if we had any questions. I raised my hand. ″How is McCarthyism different from the Salem witch trials?″

″The answer is simple!″ Mrs. Conrad exclaimed. ″The people in Salem were afraid of something that did not truly exist at the time, and the people of the McCarthy era were afraid of something that did exist...and had nuclear weapons.″

The bell signalling the end of class rang. Now it is time for lunch.

″We'll start The Crucible tomorrow!″ Mrs. Conrad said before all the students left the room.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**After school…**_

**Point of view: Ally**

After making sure it was safe to pull out onto the road, I drove across the street and parked in the parking lot. I saw the familiar sign that read _The Shooting Star Theatre_ in silver sequined letters as I walked through the entrance door.

I was now in the lobby. I walked through the lobby and then walked up the stairs leading to the first level of the theatre. I turned to my right and found myself in front of the door leading backstage. I opened the door and was greeted by the sound of angry yelling from Nick Everett, who has the role of Emmett in the Shooting Star Theatre's production of _Legally Blonde: The Musical_. I have the role of Elle Woods. I have to wear a straight blonde wig that is the length of my own hair since I am not a blonde.

Nick had on one of his Emmett costumes: a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black blazer jacket, and a light blue tie.

″The lighting is never the way I like it, and Trish does a horrible job portraying Emmett's character through the costumes! I never should have gotten into theatre! I quit!″ Nick stormed out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

″Great.″ Jimmy said sarcastically. ″Now we don't have an Emmett. Opening night is in April, and it's currently the middle of January. Where are we gonna find someone play Emmett on such short notice?″

″I think I can help you guys out.″ Austin walked through the door.

″Austin, I think you took a wrong turn on your way to basketball practice." Dallas said. "The gym is in that direction." He pointed his index finger towards the door.

″Ha, ha.″ Austin deadpanned. ″I'm kicked off the basketball team for a while and I am being forced to work here. My mom took me to see a production of _Legally Blonde: The Musical _last summer. I know all the songs and lines by heart.″

″Wow. Who would have guessed that the great Austin Moon would be into theatre?″ Elliot questioned with a raised eyebrow.

″People can surprise you.″ Austin said with a shrug.

Jimmy got everyone's attention. ″Say hello to our new Emmett, Austin Moon! Now, let's set up for the musical number ″OmiGod You Guys″! Ally, Kira, Olivia, and the other girls playing the Delta Nus, get into your costumes. Running crew, set up the sorority house set! Dez, see if the DJ machine is working properly! I'll check on the lights.″

Everyone followed Jimmy's instructions.

**Point of view: Austin**

Jimmy turned to me. ″Go with Trish so you can get measured for costumes.″

I nodded and followed Trish to one of many rooms backstage. She began measuring me.

She struck up a conversation while she was doing that. ″So, Dez told me you have a crush on Ally. She has a crush on you too. You should ask her out after today's practice.″

″I will.″ I said.

Trish was now done measuring me. ″I'll get Jimmy to get me some fabric soon so I can make your costumes. We're all out of fabric.″

Trish and I exited the room and sat down in two comfy black leather seats. Kira, Olivia, and the other girls playing the Delta Nus came out of their dressing rooms and got on stage and took their places. They wore outfits similar to the outfits from when I saw _Legally Blonde: The Musical_ with my mom.

Dez pressed a button on the DJ machine. A yap came out from the speaker. ″DJ machine is working properly, Jimmy!″

″Great!″ Jimmy exclaimed from behind the curtain. ″The lights are working properly! Let's do this scene, people!″

The sorority house set was pink. The house had many windows with shutters. The shutters were currently closed.

Jimmy shone the light on the sorority house set and excited incoherent chatter was heard from Kira, Olivia, and the other girls playing the Delta Nus as Dez started up the instrumental version of ″OmiGod You Guys″!

Kira opened her shutter and sang the first line.

_Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy.__  
><em>_I'm like gonna cry! I got tears comin out of my nose!__  
><em>_MAD PROPS! He's the campus catch!__  
><em>_You're a perfect match,__ 'c__ause you both got such great taste in clothes.__  
><em>_Of course he will propose!_

A black haired girl with fair skin and blue eyes opened her shutter and sang the next line.

_Dear Elle, honey mozel-tov,__future taking off!_

_Bring that ring back and show it to me!_

The pattern continued. As each girl sang, they did the same choreography I saw when my mom and I went to see _Legally Blonde: The Musical_.

Olivia:

_Four carats, a princess cut,__ a__re you phsyced or what?!__  
><em>_I just wish I could be there to see when he gets down one knee!_

All girls playing the Delta Nus:

_Omigod! Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize!__  
><em>_If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies.__  
><em>_Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Omigod this is happening, our own homecoming Queen and King!__  
><em>_Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size!__  
><em>_Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Omigod!_

Now we are on Ally's part. The set had been changed to a makeshift clothing store. Ally was donned in a straight blonde wig the length of her own hair, a pair of pink stiletto heels, and a pink knee-length cap sleeved dress. She had on light pink lip gloss.

Ally was looking at a pink knee-length strapless dress. She spoke. ″It's almost there, but…″

Ally began to sing.

_This dress needs to seal the deal,__make a grown man kneel,__but it can't come right out and say bride.__  
><em>_Can't look like I'm desperate or like I'm waiting for it.__  
><em>_I gotta leave Warner his pride, so bride is more implied!_

She sang the word implied in a high note.

Ally has a really nice voice!

Now we are at the end of the musical number.

"There she is!" Kira spoke in an excited tone of voice, pointing at Ally. Ally turned to the girls.

Ally (Elle):  
><em>Omigod! Omigod you guys!<em>_  
><em>_This one's perfect, and it's just my size!__  
><em>_See dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise.__  
><em>_Omigod!__  
><em>  
>Delta Nus:<br>_Omigod! Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Let's go home before someone cries.__  
><em>_If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies.__  
><em>_`Cause we love you guys!_

Ally (Elle):  
><em>No, I love you guys!<em>

DELTA NU'S:  
><em>Omigod!<em>

Ally (Elle):

_Omigod!_

Ally (Elle) and Delta Nus:

_Omigod you guys! OMIGOD!_

Dez stopped the instrumental and Jimmy turned the lights off. He gave the girls praise. ″Great job today, girls and Amy.″

Amy is the woman playing the manager of the clothing store. She is the mother of the black haired girl with fair skin and blue eyes, who I learned was named Ashley.

**Point of view: Ally**

Austin cornered me in the parking lot. ″Ally, I really like you. Will you go on a date with me?″

″Sure!″ I said enthusiastically. ″When and where?″

″Tomorrow night at the movie theatre.″ Austin said. Tomorrow is Friday. ″_Now You See Me_ is playing at seven. It looks really good!″

″It does!″ I agreed. ″I really wanna see it!″

″I'll see you tomorrow night at seven.″ Austin gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading to his car and driving away.

Blushing madly, I opened the drivers` door of my truck. After the blush disappeared, I started up the engine and drove to my house.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**The next day at lunch time…**_

**Point of view: Austin**

Today I was dressed in a red tank top, a black leather jacket, a silver chain, a pair of black denim jeans, and a pair of red Vans.

I was sitting at a table close to the middle of the cafeteria with my friends, not including Trent. Trent stopped being friends with us this morning, claiming we have nothing in common. It's the truth. Trent is a douche, and my friends and I are not douches. I am SO glad my so-called friend Trent is out of my hair.

″So, how do you like life as an actor so far?″ Rachel asked me.

″It's not bad.″ I said in response. ″Especially since I get to work with Ally.″

″Ally as in Ally Dawson?″ Alex questioned. He's a football player, and he is more brawn than brains.

″Yeah, Ally as in Ally Dawson.″ I said in response.

″Austin has a HUGE crush on Ally.″ Dez said. ″They have a date at the movie theatre tonight.″

″Ally has never had a boyfriend. I hope to be her first.″ A dreamy expression crossed my face. ″She's pretty and smart and talented and well…perfect!″

Brooke squealed. ″You guys would make such a cute couple!″

″I know, right?″ Dez agreed. ″Auslly for life!″

″Auslly?″ Evan questioned. He raised an eyebrow. I forgot to mention this…Evan is the captain of the basketball team.

″It's a couple name I just came up with.″ Dez said. ″It combines the Aus from Austin with the lly from Ally.″

″Auslly.″ I tested out the couple name. ″I like it!″

″I don't think you should start saying Auslly until Austin and Ally are actually a couple.″ Rachel said to Dez. ″That is, IF they become a couple.″

"It's a shame you won't be at tonight's basketball game." Evan said to me.

"Even if I were still on the team, I wouldn't be able to make it because I have a date." I said to Evan.

Dez looked at me. "Austin, Jimmy booked a practice after school. Even though we had one yesterday." I heard his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and read a text out loud to me. "Trish just texted me. She said that Jimmy has the fabric needed for your costumes and he had a tailor make them, so Trish is going to be the sound person now and I am going to play Warner, which means that the guy who currently has the role of Warner is going to help out the running crew."

"Does Trish know how to operate the sound machine?" I asked Dez. "And do you know Warner's lines?"

"The answer to the first question is yes." Dez said. "And the answer to the second question is also yes. I have all of Warner's lines memorized by heart." He made a fist and gently tapped the side of his head. "I have an awesome memory."

It's true. Dez remembers almost anything.

**Point of view: Ally**

Today I was dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, nude lip gloss, a 3 quarter sleeved blue denim button down shirt that stopped at the beginning of the top half of the jeans, and a pair of brown knee-high boots with a flat heel in the back.

I was sitting at a table close to the entrance double doors of the cafeteria with my friends. I was looking at my biology textbook and notes I had written in my binder. I have a test next period on chapter three, which talks about the brain. I study a lot for tests.

I reiterated one of the statements from the textbook. "The prefrontal cortex is in the front half of the brain. It is responsible for our focus, planning, impulse control, emotional control, empathy, judgment and insight. Healthy activity in the prefrontal cortex leads to conscientiousness, thoughtfulness and a goal-oriented personality."

"Ally, you need to take a break. You've been studying for almost the entire lunch hour." Cassidy said to me. She eyed my uneaten plate of nachos with shredded cheddar cheese on top. "Plus, if you don't eat those nachos soon, I am going to steal them from you. And I know for a fact that nachos are your favorite food, next to pickles."

I put my textbook in my bag and zipped up my binder and put it in my bag. "You're right, Cassidy. I don't need to study anymore. I am plenty prepared for the test!"

"Yeah really." Trish said. "You pretty much memorized chapter three of the textbook in the last fifteen minutes."

I took a tortilla chip off my plate and put in my mouth. "Yum."

"So, are you excited for your date with the famous Austin Moon?" Kira asked me.

Cassidy looked at Kira like she was dumb. "Of course she is. She has a massive crush on him! Where have you been, under a rock?"

"Apparently, because I was not made aware of Ally's crush on Austin." Kira gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry, Kira." I said to her. "But in my defense, you didn't tell me about the guys you had a crush on before you started dating Elliot."

"She has a point." Dez said.

_**After school…**_

**Point of view: Austin**

I walked in the parking lot and was about to get in my car, but the sight of Ally's truck made me stop dead in my trucks and open my mouth wide. Written on the passenger door in black spray paint were the words _Austin Moon loves Ally-Has-A-Nice-Ass-Dawson_.

Ally walked in the parking lot and the same expression donned her face when she looked at her truck. "What the hell? Who did this?!"

Trent sauntered over to us. "I did. If only art class was this fun!"

"You carry spray paint in your car?" I looked at Trent with a bewildered expression. He gave me a look that said "what do you think?"

"You're such an asshole, Trent! How could you just mess up someone's personal property like that?" I gestured to Ally's truck.

"Aww, is wittle Austy upset that I used my artistic expression to expose his secret crush on Ally-kins?" Trent questioned in a mocking tone of voice. "I am so sorry!"

In the next second, Ally grabbed Trent by the red t-shirt he was wearing and pinned him against the passenger door of the truck. The paint was dry. "You better have red spray paint so you can paint over the mess you made or I will paint over the mess with your blood. Nobody fucks with my truck!"

"Damn woman, you're crazy!" Trent yelled. "It's a good thing I have red spray paint."

I never knew Ally was protective of her truck. A lot of guys are protective of their vehicles, but girls aren't really known for being protective of their vehicles.

**Point of view: Third person**

Trent retrieved some red spray paint from his car and painted over the mess on Ally's truck. Ally waited for the paint to dry before getting in her truck and driving to the Shooting Star Theatre.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Point of view: Austin**

On the stage was a vanity with an empty basket under it and various items on it, as well as a wooden bench. The bench was in the front centre of the stage and the vanity was on the back of the stage. Under the vanity was an empty cardboard box and a basket filled with multiple books. On top of the vanity was a bunch of makeup, a bottle of pink perfume, and a pink hairbrush.

The Delta Nu girls were standing behind the vanity. The light was not on them. The light was on Ally, who was sitting on the bench with a sad look on her face. She had on a straight blonde wig the length of her own hair, a pink playboy bunny suit with a pair of black fishnet tights underneath, and a pair of pink six inch stiletto heels. She had on light pink lip gloss.

Damn, Ally looks smokin'!

_Austin, control your hormones, _I mentally scolded myself.

I was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black blazer jacket, and a light blue tie. Jimmy told me I wouldn't need to slick my hair back while playing Emmett. Thank God for that; I would look terrible with slicked back hair.

The light shone on me as I walked up to Ally. "Whoa, Elle. What's up…doc?"

The light focused on both me and Ally. She looked at me. _Love, _she sang.

"Excuse me?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

_I put my faith in love. I followed where it led,_ Ally sang.

"Love led you here?" I questioned.

_To my personal circle of hell. It has not worked out well. I wish that I were dead, _Ally sang.

Ally stood up and looked at the audience. The light shone on her as she sang.

_'Cause instead of a wedding in love_

_I'm flunking out of school_

_A total laughing stock_

_Someone he and his friends could just mock_

_So go on, here's my head_

_Just hand over the rock!_

The light focused on both me and Ally.

"Wait, go back!" I spoke.

I started to sing.

_You came out here to follow a man_

_Harvard law was just part of that plan_

_Man, what rich romantic planet are you from?_

"Malibu?" Ally spoke.

_Instead of lying outside by the pool, you stalk some guy to an ivy league school?_ I sang. _That's the weirdest reason I have-_

Ally cut me off by saying, "Oh, why'd you come?"

"Okay." I spoke.

I continued to sing.

_I grew up in the Roxbury slums_

_With my mom and a series of bums_

_Guys who showed me all the ways a man can fail_

_I got through law school by busting my ass_

_Worked two jobs in addition to class_

_So forgive me for not weeping at your tale_

"Well excuse me, just because you've got some kind of chip on your shoulder…" Ally trailed off.

"You know what? You're right." I spoke.

I continued to sing.

_There's a chip on my shoulder_

_And it's big as a boulder_

_With the chance I've been given_

_I'm gonna be driven as hell!_

_I'm so close I can taste it_

_So I'm not gonna waste it_

_Yeah, there's a chip on my shoulder_

_You might wanna get one as well_

"I'm sorry, but that sounds highly negative." Ally spoke. "Wait! Two jobs PLUS law school?! How do you do it?"

I continued to sing.

_Well, I don't go to parties a lot_

_Not good use of the time that I've got_

_Can't spend hours doing my hair and staying in shape_

"I don't spend hours!" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_But I know it'll all be worthwhile_

_When I win my first lucrative trial_

_And buy my mom that great big house out on the cape!_

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_No! That's the chip on my shoulder_

_I hugged my mom and told her_

_With the chance I've been given_

_I'm gonna be driven as hell!_

_Though I can't take the day off_

_I just think of the payoff_

_You need a chip on your shoulder_

_Little miss Woods comma Elle_

"I just need to prove to everyone that I'm serious!" Ally spoke.

"What you NEED is to get to work!" I spoke. I followed Ally to the vanity. I looked at the vanity and said "where are your law books?"

"Ummm…well, I know they're here somewhere." Ally spoke, looking at the items on top of the vanity.

I continued to sing.

_Ya know, this vanity's real picturesque_

_But it started its life as a desk_

_Clear it off, and find some room for books instead_

I got down on my knees and picked up the empty cardboard box. I got back up and started putting items in the box.

"What are you doing?" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_Can you live without this?_

_Can you live without that?_

_I don't know what this is_

"It's for hair." Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_Wear a hat!_

_Spend some time improving what's inside your head!_

I continued putting items in the cardboard box.

_Out, out, put it in storage, sell it on eBay, leave it behind_

_Out, out, what, are you angry?_

_Good, so get angry!_

_You may find the chip on your shoulder_

"ARGH!" Ally spoke.

_The room just got colder,_ I sang.

"Hey!" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_But with the chance you've been given_

_Why are you not driven as hell?!_

_There's just no way around it_

_You gotta plow through til you've_

"Found it!" Ally spoke.

_Been reading it hard, I can tell,_ I sang.

Jimmy held up a hand, indicating that he wanted us to pause what we were doing. Ally and I paused and looked at him.

"Let's prepare for the next part of the scene." Jimmy said. "On the dress rehearsal and opening night, this will be an intermission." He looked at the actors. "Change your costumes."

**Point of view: Ally**

I changed into a pink tank top, a black pencil skirt, a pair of black high heeled sandals with a strap in the back, and a black blazer jacket. I buttoned up the jacket. There were two buttons.

I came out of my dressing room and saw Austin in a brown suit with a white button down shirt and a red tie.

The vanity set was still on stage. The lights were turned off and the curtains on the stage were down. I took my place on centre stage and the Delta Nu girls took their place behind the vanity.

The Delta Nu girls came out from behind the vanity and sang. The light was focused on them.

_Tis a gift to be simple_

_Tis a gift to be free_

_Hmm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

The girls got back behind the vanity. The light was no longer focused on them. The light focused on me.

"Bye, Warner!" I spoke, waving to the audience. "Say hi to your mom and dad for me! And Grandma Bootsie!"

Austin came up on stage with a book in his hand. The light focused on me and him. He looked at me and said, "define malum prohibitum."

"Malum prohibitum is, ummm…" I trailed off.

Austin cut me off. "An act prohibited"-

"An act prohibited by law, like jaywalking or chewing gum in Singapore." I spoke.

"Therefore malum ensae?" Austin spoke.

"Is an action. That is evil in itself. Assault, murder, white shoes after labor day." I spoke.

"Good." Austin chuckled. He looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"Home, of course!" I spoke. "It's Thanksgiving break, remember?"

"Interesting." Austin spoke.

"What?" I spoke.

_Well, I predict you will probably pass,_ Austin sang.

"Yes!" I spoke.

_In the bottom percent of your class, _Austin sang

"What?" I spoke.

_If you're going for mediocre, you've done great! _Austin sang.

"That's not fair!" I spoke.

Austin continued to sing.

_Look, they laughed at me like they're laughing at you_

_We can't win if we don't follow through!_

_Might I venture your vacation plans can wait?_

"Why do you always have to be right?" I spoke.

**Point of view: Austin**

We were now at the end of the musical number.

Me (Emmet):

_Guess she got a chip on her shoulder_

_Maybe some wise man told her_

_With the chance we've been given_

_We gotta be driven as hell_

_She was something to see there_

_I'm just happy I could be there_

_First big test and she aced it_

_She's so close she can taste it_

_She got a chip on her shoulder_

_Guess you never can te-e-ell_

_With little miss Woods comma Elle!_

The Delta Nu girls put their arms around each other and did the can-can dance while singing.

_Elle Woods_

_Woods comma Elle_

_Chip on her shoulder_

_Elle Woods_

_Woods comma Elle_

_Chip on her shoulder_

Me (Emmett):

_No, you never can tell_

Delta Nu girls:

_Elle Woods_

_Woods comma Elle_

_Chip on her shoulder_

Me and Delta Nus:

_With little Miss Woods comma Elle!_

Dez stopped the instrumental and Jimmy turned the lights off. He gave the girls praise. ″Great job today, everybody!"

**Point of view: Ally**

I opened the drivers` door of my truck. I got in my truck and started the engine.

After making sure it was safe to pull out onto the road, I pulled out of the parking lot.

Now I was on the road, heading towards my house. I turned on the radio.

"Here is Austin Moon's latest hit single, I Got That Rock N' Roll!" The DJ announced. Austin's voice played through the speakers.

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah_

_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got_

_What I got_

_Don't you know_

_I got that rock n' roll_

I found myself singing along. Austin has really upbeat and catchy songs.

_Oh!_

_When I'm walking down the street_

_It's like a show_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_Yeah_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_I see you staring at me everywhere I go_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention, attention_

_Hey girls did I mention, mention_

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah_

_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got_

_What I got_

_Don't you know_

_I got that rock n' roll_

I pulled into my driveway, shut the engine off, pulled my keys out of the ignition, and got out of my truck. I opened the door of my house.

When I entered my house, I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Ally!" Cassidy said.

"Hey Cassidy." I said. "What's up?"

"SERIOUS FASHION EMERGENCY!" Cassidy exclaimed. "While I was at today's rehearsal, my mom washed ALL my dresses and put them in the dryer, when they are to be dry-cleaned! They shrunk two sizes! Now I don't have any dresses!"

I know what you're thinking: why didn't I mention Cassidy while telling about rehearsals? I guess I just forgot. Whoops!

Cassidy is playing Vivienne. While playing her, Cassidy wears a straight shoulder length black wig. It looks terrible on her…it's supposed to look terrible. Her costume is also terrible, because as one of the Delta Nus sings in the musical number "Positive", both her hair and shoes are flat.

"The dresses will fit you, Ally. Come over here and take them." Cassidy said. "I don't wanna see perfectly good dresses go to waste. Also, you're going shopping with me because I need your opinion on which new dresses I should buy."

"All right, I'm coming over." I said.

I hung up the phone, walked out the door, and got in my truck. I drove to Cassidy's house.

**Point Of View: Cassidy**

I rummaged through my closet until I found the cardboard box I had put all my dresses in. I put the cardboard box in front of Ally, who was sitting on my bed cross-legged.

"Here ya go, Ally." I said, gesturing to the box. "Enjoy your new dresses."

Ally took a glance in the box and squealed when she saw the dress that was on the top of the pile. It was a red dress with a single left shoulder strap and a skirt that ended a little above the knee. "If I ever have to attend a formal event, I am SO wearing this!"

"Red is definitely your colour." I said to her. "Now, let's go shopping!"

Ally and I walked out of my house, got in her truck, and headed to the mall.

**Point Of View: Ally**

Cassidy and I headed to a store called LBD Galore (which, as you can imagine, only sells little black dresses...LBD stands for little black dress) and she started browsing through the shelves. My phone vibrated. I had a text message.

_**Hey, this is Austin. Dez gave me your number. Can you come pick me up for school tomorrow? My mom will be taking my car in for an oil change.**_

I responded to his text. _Sure. I can pick you up at your house tonight too, if you want._

Austin texted me back. _**Sure. That'll make a lot more sense than us driving separate vehicles.**_

I responded to his text. _Yeah, it would. Lol._

**Point of view: Third person**

Cassidy had finished trying on dresses. After paying for the dresses she wanted, she and Ally left the mall.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Point of view: Ally**

I was in my room, getting ready for my date with Austin at seven.

The walls of my room are painted a beautiful light violet color. The floors are made of maple wood. There is a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. On one side of my room is my bed, which consists of a purple bedspread with white flowers on it, and two fluffy white pillows. There is a huge wooden closet with a large purple sticker in the shape of the letter A stuck to it in the middle. There is a window in the corner of the room with purple curtains.

I browsed through my closet, trying to find something to wear. As soon as I found an outfit to wear, I slipped on the otufit and applied some makeup.

I am now wearing a black cap sleeved crop top with a red tank top underneath, a pair of denim shorts that hugged my thigh and extended till my knee with a two clasp silver chain with beaded accents and twisted strands attached to the side of one pocket, a black leather bangle bracelet with small silver spikes on my left hand, nude lip gloss, and a pair of black boots with a 5 inch platform heel in the back. The boots laced up in the front. The laces were black. Basically, the boots I had on were like combat boots with a 5 inch platform heel in the back as opposed to the flat heel combat boots usually have. Tucked into the boots was a pair of white knee high socks. I had flat-ironed my hair.

I sprayed a bit of my Hollister Crescent Bay body mist on myself. **(A/N: I have a bottle of that! It smells so good!)**

I grabbed my phone and texted Austin to let him know that I was coming to get him. I put my phone in my black leather handbag with one strap. My handbag held my drivers' license, maxi pads, and money. It's not currently my time of the month.

I slung the strap of my handbag over my shoulder and left the house.

**Point of view: Austin**

I heard my phone vibrate. I read the text I had gotten. It was from Ally. _I'm coming to get you. _

Ally knows where I live because she lives on the end of the same street I live in. My house is at the front of the street.

I texted Ally back. _**Okay.**_

I put on a pair of blue denim jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pair of red Vans, and a red leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. I kept the jacket unzipped.

I spotted Ally's truck pull in the driveway. I exited the house and opened the passenger door. I got into the truck and closed the door.

I glanced at Ally's bracelet. "Are those spikes lethal?"

"No." Ally chuckled. "When I bought the bracelt, the cashier at the jewelry store told me that the spikes don't hurt people. To make sure she was right, I poked a spike. My fingertip didn't bleed. The spikes are, therefore, non-lethal. They can't hurt you. They're just for decoration."

After making sure it was safe to pull out onto the road, Ally exited my driveway.

**Point of view: Ally**

We were now on the road. Not taking my eyes off the road, I decided to strike up a conversation with Austin. "Why were you ever friends with Trent?"

"I honestly don't know." Austin said in response. "The only thing we had in common was a love for music. Soon, Trent's love of music turned into a love for money and fame, and he became one of the world's biggest dickheads."

"You got that right." I said.

I turned on the radio. Austin tried to change the station that the radio was on. It was on a station called Girl Pop, which is, as you can imagine, a pop station that only plays songs by teenage girls.

I slapped Austin's fingers with my left hand. He pulled away from the radio.

"Ow!" Austin yelped. "What was that for?!"

"In my truck, the driver picks the radio station." I said. I changed the radio to a station called Blow The System, which plays almost every genre of music.

_Currently, the song Boomerang by The Summer Set was playing._

_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
>We could rock the nation like they do<br>And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
>Paint a smile perfectly on you.<br>And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
>Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.<br>So throw me away  
>'Cause if I were a boomerang<br>I'd turn around and come back to you.  
>Back, back to you, you<em>

_Yeah, yeah,  
>You, you <em>

_Yeah, yeah_

"I love this song!" Austin exclaimed. "Turn it up."

I happily complied.

_If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.  
>Show you places, you've never been before.<br>LA, New York, what are you waiting for?  
>Drop him, take me, 'cause I love you more.<em>

_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
>We could rock the nation like they do<br>And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
>Paint a smile perfectly on you.<br>And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
>Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.<br>So throw me away  
>'Cause if I were a boomerang<br>I'd turn around and come back to you.  
>Back, back to you, you<em>

_Yeah, yeah,  
>You, you <em>

_Yeah, yeah_

I pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre and Austin and I got out of my truck. We walked through the double doors of the entrance.

**Point of view: Austin**

The movie was really good. After the movie, Ally and I went to Starbucks. Ally got a white chocolate peppermint mocha and I got a caramel macchiato.

"Wanna play the questions game? You know- the game where one person asks another person a question, they answer, and then ask a question?" I asked Ally.

"Sure." Ally said. "Why not?"

"What'd you think of the movie?" I asked.

"It was awesome!" Ally exclaimed. "What's your favorite food?"

"Pancakes. What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Dill pickles." Ally said. "Are your parents musicians?"

"No." I said. "I'm the only one with musical talent in the Moon family. I have no clue where I got my talent from."

"Do you do anything besides work at the theatre?" I asked.

"My dad owns a music store in the mall called Sonic Boom. I work there whenever I'm not at the theatre for practice."

"I have one more question." I said to Ally. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Ally exclaimed, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

YES!

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Monday…_**

**Point of view: Ally**

I put on a pair of red skinny jeans with a two clasp silver chain with beaded accents and twisted strands attached to the side of one pocket, a black lace top that stopped at the beginning of the top half of the jeans, a black leather bangle bracelet with small silver spikes on my left hand, nude lip gloss, and a pair of black boots with a 5 inch platform heel in the back. The boots laced up in the front. The laces were black. Basically, the boots I had on were like combat boots with a 5 inch platform heel in the back as opposed to the flat heel combat boots usually have. The legs of the jeans were tucked into the boots. I flat-ironed my hair, grabbed my black leather handbag, texted Austin to let him know I was coming to get him, slipped my phone in my bag, and left my house.

**Point of view: Austin**

I had on a silver chain around my neck, a pair of black denim jeans, a pair of red Vans, and a red and black plaid button down shirt with 3 quarter length sleeves.

I heard my phone vibrate. I read the text I had gotten. It was from Ally. _I'm coming to get you. _

I texted Ally back. **_Okay._**

I slipped my phone in my backpack and left the house as soon as I spotted Ally's truck pull in the driveway.

**Point of view: Ally**

After making sure it was safe to pull out onto the road, I exited Austin's driveway and headed to Marino High.

Last night, after getting back from the movies, I sent a mass text to my friends announcing that Austin and I were a couple. Austin did the same with his friends.

Starting today, we would no longer be hanging out in separate crowds!

**Point of view: Austin**

Ally and I walked to the courtyard hand in hand. I heard various whispers from various people.

"OMG, Austin and Ally are dating?! They are SO cute together!"

"Damn, I was hoping Austin would be my boyfriend!"

"I have got to write about Auslly on Tweeter!"

Huh, I guess Dez's couple name caught on.

When the bell rang, Ally and I headed to Mrs. Conrad's English class.

**Point of view: Ally**

Austin and I took our usual seats. Mrs. Conrad took attendance and then gave an announcement. "On April 4, there will be no school. The whole school will be going on a field trip to the Shooting Star Theatre to see _Legally Blonde: The Musical_."

"Two of our very own students will be playing the lead characters, Elle Woods and Emmett Forrest. They are Ally Dawson and Austin Moon!" Mrs. Conrad exclaimed. "Let's have a round applause for Ally and Austin!"

The class erupted in applause.

"I will be assigning a project." Mrs. Conrad said. "It is to be done in pairs. To make it easier, you will be paired up with the person next to you."

Mrs. Conrad gave us the details of the project. "Each group will write a report on a part of the play. I will be assigning the parts."

Austin and I ended up getting the first part of the play-Act I: Opening scene to the entrance of John Proctor.

**Point of view: Austin**

At the end of the day, Ally told me that she would have to go to work for a bit. She asked if I wanted a ride home first. Me being the incredibly supportive boyfriend I am said "no, I'll help you work. I wanna meet your dad."

We agreed to go to my house and work on the project after Ally's shift was over. Looks like Ally and I are meeting each others' families…well, minus the mom in Ally's case.

Ally drove to Sonic Boom. She turned off the engine of her truck and we walked in.

The place was a musician's dream! It was huge, and there were instruments everywhere! I eyed a Gibson Hummingbird Cherry Sunburst acoustic guitar that was in a glass display case in front of the counter. Ally noticed me looking at it. "You can buy it after my shift is done."

"Okay." I agreed.

Ally took my hand and led me to a shelf in one corner of the room. A middle aged man was cleaning the clarinets and trumpets that were on the shelf. His name tag said his name was Lester.

"Dad, this is Austin Moon. He's my boyfriend." Ally said. "Austin, this is my dad, Lester Dawson."

I held out a hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Lester returned the shake. "It's nice to meet you too, Austin."

"Austin came to help me work my shift." Ally said.

"Okay." Lester agreed. He handed me a cardboard box. "Austin, you can start by putting this box of violins upstairs in the storage room." **(A/N: Since Ally does not write songs, the storage room will take the place of the practice room on the show.)**

**Point of view: Ally**

Austin took the box up to the storage room. I took my place behind the counter. Trish came through the door. She struck a pose. "Guess who has the best boyfriend ever? Me!"

Trish took a small black box out of her pink handbag and put it on the countertop. She opened the box. Inside was a pair of silver diamond studs. "Dez got me the earrings I wanted!"

Trish had been asking for those earrings for almost an entire month! It's about damn time someone got those for her!

Austin came back downstairs. He nodded his head at Trish in greeting. "Hey Trish."

Trish returned the nod. "Hey Austin."

Trish turned to me. "Since when does he work here?"

"He doesn't." I said in response. "He's just helping me out today."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense." Trish waved to me before walking out the door. "I got a date with Dez. I'll see you at tomorrow's practice!"

**(A/N: We have a new character joining us this chapter! It's Nelson, portrayed by Cole Sand.)**

A little boy with glasses walked into the store. He came up to the counter. "Hey Ally. Do you have the clarinet I ordered?"

"Hey Nelson." I said. "Your clarinet just came in. Stay here; I'll go get it for you."

I went over to Austin, who was helping my dad clean a shelf full of clarinets and trumpets.

Austin took a black clarinet case off the shelf. The case had a white label on it. The name Nelson Morrison was written on the label in black marker. "Who is Nelson Morrison?"

I grabbed Austin's free hand and led him to where Nelson was. "Nelson, this is my boyfriend, Austin"-

Nelson cut me off. "Austin Moon. The famous rock star."

"That's right. I'm Austin Moon." Austin said. "And here is your clarinet." He handed the case to Nelson.

"Thanks Austin!" Nelson exclaimed. With his new clarinet case in hand, he left the store.

**Point of view: Austin**

It was now 5 o'clock, and it was the end of Ally's shift. We were walking on the mall floor hand and hand.

"Your dad's pretty cool." I said to Ally.

"Yeah, he is." Ally agreed. "He completely supports me in whatever I do."

"That's the way parents are supposed to be." I said.

When we got out of the mall, we head to Ally's truck. We got in her truck and Ally left the mall parking lot and headed towards our street.

**Point of view: Ally**

Not taking my eyes off the road, I decided to strike up a conversation with Austin. "Are you excited for opening night?"

"Hell yeah!" Austin agreed. "Are you?"

"Yeah." I said. I turned on the radio. It was on the station called Blow The System. Currently, Austin's song Heartbeat was playing.

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that  
>You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like<br>Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay ay-ay <em>

_Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd  
>Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud<br>Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt  
>I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now<em>

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones  
>It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs<br>I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none  
>'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun<em>

_I'll make you forget _

_Forget  
>What you came here for <em>

_Here for  
>For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart<br>'Cause it needs more_

Austin started singing along.

_ I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that  
>You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like<br>Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like  
>I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that<br>You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like  
>Hey-ay ay-ay <em>

_Hey-ay-ay_

"This is one of my favourites." Austin said to me.

"Mine too." I said, turning into the entrance of our street. I pulled my truck into Austin's driveway and turned off the engine. I put my keys in my handbag.

"Isn't it weird that we've lived on the same street for our whole lives, yet neither one of us has met each others' parents?" Austin asked me.

"Yeah, way weird!" I agreed.

**Point of view: Austin**

"I texted my parents while you were talking to Trish at the store." I said to Ally. "They know you're staying for dinner. I also asked your dad if it was okay. He said yes."

Ally and I walked up to the front step and I rang the doorbell. In an instant, the door swung open and we were greeted by the smiling face of my mom, Mimi. "Hi Austin. This must be the girlfriend you were telling me about!"

"Mom, this is Ally Dawson." I gestured to Ally. "She's my girlfriend, and she's playing Elle in Legally Blonde: The Musical."

"I am such a big fan of that musical!" My mom exclaimed. She beamed at Ally. "Austin almost constantly tells me how beautiful and talented you are! It is so nice to finally meet you!"

"You too!" My mom pulled Ally into a hug, which Ally returned.

Mom released Ally from the hug. "Come on in!"

Mom stepped aside, and Ally and I walked in the house. We followed mom into the kitchen. There were plates of spaghetti and meatballs waiting for us on the table.

"I love spaghetti!" Ally said. She sat down across from my dad. I sat next to her. My mom sat next to my dad and across from me.

"Mike, this is Ally Dawson." Mom gestured to Ally. "Austin's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Ally." My dad shook Ally's hand.

"You too." Ally smiled at my dad and then everybody dug in.

**Point of view: Ally**

I was back at my house. I heard my phone vibrate. I had a text from Trish. _**So, how'd the dinner go?**_

I texted her back._ Good. Austin's parents are really nice._

Trish's response came immediately. _**Well, that's good. I think you should introduce Austin to your mom via video chat.**_

I texted her back. Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll mention it to both of them.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Point of view: Austin**

Ally and I were in my room, working on the project. I would type a sentence on my computer, and then she would proofread it. She would then type a sentence on my computer, and then I would proofread it.

Ally typed the last sentence on the report. "We're done!"

_The Crucible- Act I: Opening scene to the entrance of John Proctor_

_By Ally Dawson and Austin Moon_

_The play is set in Salem, Massachusetts, 1692_; _the government is a theocracy—rule by God through religious officials. Hard work and church consume the majority of a Salem residents' time. Within the community, there are simmering disputes over land. Matters of boundaries and deeds are a source of constant, bitter disagreements._

_As the play opens, Reverend Parris kneels in prayer in front of his daughter's bed. Ten-year-old Betty Parris lies in an unmoving, unresponsive state. Parris is a grim, stern man suffering from paranoia. He believes that the members of his congregation should not lift a finger during religious services without his permission. The rumor that Betty is the victim of witchcraft is running rampant in Salem, and a crowd has gathered in Parris's parlor. Parris has sent for Reverend John Hale of Beverly, an expert on witchcraft, to determine whether Betty is indeed bewitched. Parris berates his niece, Abigail Williams, because he discovered her, Betty, and several other girls dancing in the forest in the middle of the night with his slave, Tituba. Tituba was intoning unintelligible words and waving her arms over a fire, and Parris thought he spotted someone running naked through the trees._

_Abigail denies that she and the girls engaged in witchcraft. She states that Betty merely fainted from shock when her father caught them dancing. Parris fears that his enemies will use the scandal to drive him out of his ministerial office. He asks Abigail if her name and reputation are truly unimpeachable. Elizabeth Proctor, a local woman who once employed Abigail at her home but subsequently fired her, has stopped attending church regularly. There are rumors that Elizabeth does not want to sit so close to a soiled woman. Abigail denies any wrongdoing and asserts that Elizabeth hates her because she would not work like a slave. Parris asks why no other family has hired Abigail if Elizabeth is a liar. Abigail insinuates that Parris is only worried about her employment status because he begrudges her upkeep._

_Thomas Putnam and his wife enter the room. Putnam holds one of the play's many simmering grudges. His brother-in-law was a candidate for the Salem ministry, but a small faction thwarted his relative's aspirations. Mrs. Putnam reports that their own daughter, Ruth, is as listless as Betty, and she claims that someone saw Betty flying over a neighbor's barn._

_Mrs. Putnam had seven babies that each died within a day of its birth. Convinced that someone used witchcraft to murder them, she sent Ruth to Tituba to contact the spirits of her dead children in order to discover the identity of the murderer. Parris berates Abigail anew and asserts that she and the girls were indeed practicing witchcraft. Putnam urges Parris to head off his enemies and promptly announce that he has discovered witchcraft. Mercy Lewis, the Putnams' servant, drops in and reports that Ruth seems better. Parris agrees to meet the crowd and lead them in a prayer, but he refuses to mention witchcraft until he gets Reverend Hale's opinion._

_Once they are alone, Abigail updates Mercy on the current situation. Mary Warren, the servant for the Proctor household, enters the room in a breathless, nervous state. She frets that they will all be labeled witches before long. Betty sits up suddenly and cries for her mother, but her mother is dead and buried. Abigail tells the girls that she has told Parris everything about their activities in the woods, but Betty cries that Abigail did not tell Parris about drinking blood as a charm to kill Elizabeth Proctor, John Proctor's wife. Abigail strikes Betty across the face and warns the other girls to confess _**_only _**_that they danced and that Tituba conjured Ruth's dead sisters. She threatens to kill them if they breathe a word about the other things that they did. She shakes Betty, but Betty has returned to her unmoving, unresponsive state._

"Wow." I said, looking at the report on the screen. "That is a LOT of words."

"This is the longest report I've ever done." Ally agreed.

She stood up. "I should get going." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before going out the door.

**_The next day…_**

**Point of view: Ally**

Today was the day the projects were due. After one person from each group handed in the project (which, in the case of my group, was me), the teacher graded them. Austin and I ended up getting an A. The English teacher is a really fast grader.

**_After school…_**

After making sure it was safe to pull out onto the road, I drove across the street and parked in the parking lot of the Shooting Star Theatre.

I walked through the entrance door.

I was now in the lobby. I walked through the lobby and then walked up the stairs leading to the first level of the theatre. I turned to my right and found myself in front of the door leading backstage. I opened the door and headed to the costume areas. Today we would be rehearsing the musical number "Legally Blonde".

I changed into a blue blazer jacket, a navy blue pencil skirt, a pink tank top, and a pair of pink six inch stiletto heels. Austin came out of his changing room wearing a black blazer jacket, a light blue dress shirt, a black tie, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

The back of the stage was set up to look like a dorm room.

I stood in the front centre of the stage. Austin stood on the stage steps, waiting for his cue to enter.

Trish pressed a button on the DJ machine, and the instrumental version of "Legally Blonde" started to play.

The light focused on me as I sang. I looked at the audience.

_Take back the books and pack up the clothes  
>Clear out the room and drop off the key<br>Leave with what's left of my dignity  
>Get in the car, and just go.<em>

_Chalk it all up to experience,  
>They said i'd fail but i disagreed<br>Who could say then where my path would lead?  
>Well now i know<em>

_Back to the sun, back to the shore  
>Back to what I was before<br>Back where I'm known  
>Back in my own very small pond<em>

_Laugh with my friends when I arrive  
>We'll drop the top and just drive.<br>That's fine with me, just let me be  
>Legally blonde.<em>

Austin came up the stairs. I turned to look at him and sang. The light was focused on both of us. _Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for treating me decently._

"What's wrong?" Austin spoke.

_Maybe someday you can visit me. Give me a call, say hello_, I sang.

_Wait, where are you going_, Austin sang.

_I'm sorry I'm letting down everyone_, I sang.

_What brought on this_, Austin sang.

_You did your best with a hopeless case_, I sang.

_That's ludicrous_, Austin sang.

_You are the best thing about this place_, Austin and I sang as a duet.

**Point of view: Austin**

We were now at the end of the musical number. The light shone on Ally as she sang the final line.

_It's not up to me  
>Just let me be<br>Legally blonde._

Trish stopped the instrumental and Jimmy turned the lights off. He gave me and Ally praise. ″Great job today, Ally and Austin."

He turned to everyone. "We are _so_ much closer to being prepared for opening night!"

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A new character will be joining the story! It's Penny Dawson, portrayed by Julia Campbell.**

Chapter 9

**Point of view: Austin**

That night, Ally picked me up and drove me to her house. We went to her room and set up video chat. Soon, her mom, who Ally told me was named Penny, appeared on the other end of the screen.

"Hi mom!" Ally waved to Penny.

"Hi sweetie!" Penny waved back.

"How's Africa?" Ally asked Penny.

"It's okay." Penny said in response. "The gorillas can be difficult."

Penny is in Africa studying chimpanzees and gorillas.

"I see you have a boy with you." Penny said to Ally. "He's cute."

"Mom, this is Austin Moon, my boyfriend." Ally said, gesturing to me.

"Hi Penny, it's nice to meet you." I waved to Penny.

She waved back. "It's nice to meet you too, Austin. You're quite popular in the music world, from what I've heard. At least one of your songs is a number 1 hit every week, and your first album has gone platinum."

"Yes, it has." I said. "How did you know that?"

"I'm in Africa, not under a rock." Penny gave a light-hearted laugh. "Once a week, a plane will deliver requested supplies…which includes my daily _Cheetah Beat _subscriptions."

_Cheetah Beat_ is a popular teen magazine. I was on the cover of it once.

"You treat my Ally-cat right, or I swear on my life, I will come over there, take you to Africa, and feed you to one of many carnivorous mammals." Penny threatened.

"I would never dream of hurting Ally." I said to Penny. "I love her."

"Good boy." Penny smiled at me. She shut off video chat.

"Your mom is scary." I said to Ally in a joking tone of voice.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Point of view: Ally**

It was April 4, and a Friday. It was the opening night of Legally Blonde: The Musical. In show business, no matter if the production opens in the day or night, the first show is always referred to as "opening night."

I woke up at 9 o'clock. The show starts at 10 o'clock. When there is a school day, I have to be at Marino High before 9 o'clock, because classes start at 9.

After getting dressed in a pink sleeveless top that had a black collar with studs on it, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of pink flats, and putting pink lipstick on my lips, I got in my truck and headed to the Shooting Star Theatre. Austin is able to drive himself places again, because his car is now working.

My mom will not be able to make the show, so I asked my dad to video tape it for her, and he agreed.

**Point of view: Austin**

After getting dressed in a grey t-shirt, a silver chain, a pair of black denim jeans, and a pair of red Vans, I left the house and headed to the Shooting Star Theatre.

I pulled my car in the parking lot and parked next to Ally's truck. I headed into the theatre.

I would be going back here tonight, because there is an after party for the cast. Jimmy asked me to perform. I know that technically I'm supposed to be going without music until this "punishment" is over, but my mom and dad are letting me perform.

**Point of view: Ally**

After getting into the costume I was supposed to wear for the first scene, Trish knocked on the door of my dressing room. I opened it a bit.

"It's time for the first scene." Trish said. "Break a leg out there."

"Break a leg" means "good luck" in showbiz speak.

"Thanks Trish." I said. I made my way towards the stage.

**Point of view: Third person**

The theatre was packed with family members of the cast and crew, and the students and staff of Marino High School.

The curtains were down. Jimmy stood in the centre of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Jimmy Starr, the owner of this fine theatre. On behalf of everyone here at the Shooting Star Theatre, I would like to welcome you to our production of _Legally Blonde: The Musical_. Enjoy the show!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Jimmy went backstage. The curtains lifted up to reveal the sorority house set.

Jimmy shone the light on the sorority house set and excited incoherent chatter was heard from Kira, Olivia, and the other girls playing the Delta Nus as Trish started up the instrumental version of ″OmiGod You Guys″!

Kira opened her shutter and sang the first line.

_Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy.__  
><em>_I'm like gonna cry! I got tears comin out of my nose!__  
><em>_MAD PROPS! He's the campus catch!__  
><em>_You're a perfect match,__ 'c__ause you both got such great taste in clothes.__  
><em>_Of course he will propose!_

Ashley opened her shutter and sang the next line.

_Dear Elle, honey mozel-tov,__future taking off!_

_Bring that ring back and show it to me!_

Olivia:

_Four carats, a princess cut,__ a__re you phsyced or what?!__  
><em>_I just wish I could be there to see when he gets down one knee!_

All girls playing the Delta Nus:

_Omigod! Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize!__  
><em>_If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies.__  
><em>_Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Omigod this is happening, our own homecoming Queen and King!__  
><em>_Finally she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size!__  
><em>_Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Omigod!_

**Point of view: Ally**

Now we are on my part. The set had been changed to a makeshift clothing store.

I was looking at a pink knee-length strapless dress. I spoke. ″It's almost there, but…″

I began to sing.

_This dress needs to seal the deal,__make a grown man kneel,__but it can't come right out and say bride.__  
><em>_Can't look like I'm desperate or like I'm waiting for it.__  
><em>_I gotta leave Warner his pride, so bride is more implied!_

I sang the word "implied" in a high note.

Now we are at the end of the musical number.

"There she is!" Kira spoke in an excited tone of voice, pointing at Ally. Ally turned to the girls.

Me (Elle):

_Omigod! Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_This one's perfect, and it's just my size!__  
><em>_See dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise.__  
><em>_Omigod!__  
><em>  
>Delta Nus:<br>_Omigod! Omigod you guys!__  
><em>_Let's go home before someone cries.__  
><em>_If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies.__  
><em>_`Cause we love you guys!_

Me (Elle):  
><em>No, I love you guys!<em>

DELTA NU'S:  
><em>Omigod!<em>

Me (Elle):

_Omigod!_

Me (Elle) and Delta Nus:

_Omigod! You guys! OMIGOD!_

Trish stopped the instrumental and Jimmy turned the lights off. The curtains came down, concealing the set. The audience clapped.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Point of view: Austin**

We were now on the musical number "Chip On My Shoulder."

On the stage was a vanity with an empty basket under it and various items on it, as well as a wooden bench. The bench was in the front centre of the stage and the vanity was on the back of the stage. Under the vanity was an empty cardboard box and a basket filled with multiple books. On top of the vanity was a bunch of makeup, a bottle of pink perfume, and a pink hairbrush.

The Delta Nu girls were standing behind the vanity. The light was not on them. The light was on Ally, who was sitting on the bench with a sad look on her face. She had on a straight blonde wig the length of her own hair, a pink playboy bunny suit with a pair of black fishnet tights underneath, and a pair of pink six inch stiletto heels. She had on light pink lip gloss.

The light shone on me as I walked up to Ally. "Whoa, Elle. What's up…doc?"

The light focused on both me and Ally. She looked at me and sang a single word. _Love._

"Excuse me?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

_I put my faith in love. I followed where it led, _Ally sang.

"Love led you here?" I questioned.

_To my personal circle of hell__, _Ally sang._It has not worked out well. I wish that I were dead. _

Ally stood up and looked at the audience. The light shone on her as she sang.

_'Cause instead of a wedding in love  
>I'm flunking out of school<br>A total laughing stock  
>Someone he and his friends could just mock<br>So go on, here's my head  
>Just hand over the rock!<em>

The light focused on both me and Ally.

"Wait, go back!" I spoke.

I continued to sing.

_You came out here to follow a man  
>Harvard law was just part of that plan<br>Man, what rich romantic planet are you from?_

_"Malibu?" Ally spoke._

_Instead of lying outside by the pool, you stalk some guy to an ivy league school?_ I sang. _That's the weirdest reason I have-_

Ally cut me off by saying "Oh, why'd you come?"

"Okay." I spoke.

I continued to sing.

_I grew up in the Roxbury slums  
>With my mom and a series of bums<br>Guys who showed me all the ways a man can fail_

_I got through law school by busting my ass  
>Worked two jobs in addition to class<br>So forgive me for not weeping at your tale_

"Well excuse me, just because you've got some kind of chip on your shoulder…" Ally trailed off.

"You know what? You're right." I spoke.

I continued to sing.

_There's a chip on my shoulder__  
><em>

_ And it's big as a boulder  
>With the chance I've been given<br>I'm gonna be driven as hell!_

_I'm so close I can taste it  
>So I'm not gonna waste it<br>Yeah, there's a chip on my shoulder  
>You might wanna get one as well<em>

"I'm sorry, but that sounds highly negative." Ally spoke. "Wait!  
>Two jobs PLUS law school?! How do you do it?"<p>

I continued to sing.

_Well, I don't go to parties a lot  
>Not good use of the time that I've got<br>Can't spend hours doing my hair and staying in shape_

"I don't spend hours!" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_But I know it'll all be worthwhile  
>When I win my first lucrative trial<br>And buy my mom that great big house out on the cape!_

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_No! That's the chip on my shoulder  
>I hugged my mom and told her<br>With the chance I've been given  
>I'm gonna be driven as hell!<em>

_Though I can't take the day off  
>I just think of the payoff<br>You need a chip on your shoulder  
>Little miss Woods comma Elle<em>

"I just need to prove to everyone that I'm serious!" Ally spoke.

"What you NEED is to get to work!" I spoke. I followed Ally to the vanity. I looked at the vanity and said "where are your law books?"

"Ummm…well, I know they're here somewhere." Ally spoke, looking at the items on top of the vanity.

I continued to sing.

_Ya know, this vanity's real picturesque  
>But it started its life as a desk<br>Clear it off, and find some room for books instead_

I got down on my knees and picked up the empty cardboard box. I got back up and started putting items in the box.

"What are you doing?" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_Can you live without this?_

_ Can you live without that?  
>I don't know what this is<em>

"It's for hair." Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_Wear a hat!  
>Spend some time improving what's inside your head!<em>

I continued putting items in the cardboard box.__

_Out, out, put it in storage, sell it on eBay, leave it behind  
>Out, out, what, are you angry?<br>Good, so get angry!_

_You may find the chip on your shoulder_

"ARGH!" Ally spoke.

_The room just got colder, _I sang.

"Hey!" Ally spoke.

I continued to sing.

_But with the chance you've been given  
>Why are you not driven as hell?!<br>There's just no way around it  
>You gotta plow through til you've<em>

"Found it!" Ally spoke.

_Been reading it hard, I can tell__, I sang._

The curtains went down for a while, signalling an intermission.

**Point of view: Ally**

I changed into a pink tank top, a black pencil skirt, a pair of black high heeled sandals with a strap in the back, and a black blazer jacket. I buttoned up the jacket. There were two buttons.

I came out of my dressing room and saw Austin in a brown suit with a white button down shirt and a red tie.

The vanity set was still on stage. The lights were turned off and the curtains on the stage were down. I took my place on centre stage and the Delta Nu girls took their place behind the vanity.

The Delta Nu girls came out from behind the vanity and sang. The light was focused on them.

_Tis a gift to be simple_  
><em> Tis a gift to be free<em>  
><em> Hmm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm<em>

The girls got back behind the vanity. The light was no longer focused on them. The light focused on me.

"Bye, Warner!" I spoke, waving to the audience. "Say hi to your mom and dad for me! And Grandma Bootsie!"

Austin came up on stage with a book in his hand. The light focused on me and him. He looked at me and said "define malum prohibitum."

"Malum prohibitum is, ummm…" I trialed off.

Austin cut me off. "An act prohibited"-

"An act prohibited by law, like jaywalking or chewing gum in Singapore." I spoke.

"Therefore malum ensae?" Austin spoke.

"Is an action. That is evil in itself. Assault, murder, white shoes after labor day." I spoke.

The audience chuckled at that.

"Good." Austin chuckled. He looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"Home, of course!" I spoke. "It's Thanksgiving break, remember?"

"Interesting." Austin spoke.

"What?" I spoke.__

_Well, I predict you will probably pass__, _Austin sang.

"Yes!" I spoke.__

_In the bottom percent of your class__, _Austin sang.

"What?" I asked.__

_If you're going for mediocre, you've done great! _Austin sang.__

"That's not fair!" I spoke

Austin continued to sing.__

_Look, they laughed at me like they're laughing at you  
>We can't win if we don't follow through!<br>Might I venture your vacation plans can wait?_

**Point of view: Austin**

We were now at the end of the musical number.

Me (Emmet):

_Guess she got a chip on her shoulder  
>Maybe some wise man told her<br>With the chance we've been given  
>We gotta be driven as hell<em>

_She was something to see there  
>I'm just happy I could be there<br>First big test and she aced it  
>She's so close she can taste it<em>

_She got a chip on her shoulder  
>Guess you never can te-e-ell<br>With little miss Woods comma Elle!_

The Delta Nu girls put their arms around each other and did the can-can dance while singing.

_Elle Woods  
>Woods comma Elle<br>Chip on her shoulder  
>Elle Woods<br>Woods comma Elle  
>Chip on her shoulder<em>

Me (Emmett):_  
><em>_No you never can tell_

Delta Nu girls:_  
><em>_Elle Woods  
>Woods comma Elle<br>Chip on her shoulder  
><em>_  
><em>Me and Delta Nus:_  
><em>_With little Miss Woods comma Elle!_

Trish stopped the instrumental and Jimmy turned the lights off. The curtains came down, concealing the set. The audience clapped.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Point of view: Ally**

The crowd really enjoyed the performance of _Legally Blonde: The Musical_. The cast and crew were now at the after party.

I had on a red dress with a single left shoulder strap and a skirt that ended a little above the knee._I also had on red flats and red lipstick._

Jimmy raised his glass of grape juice. It was in a wine glass. We don't drink alcohol at after parties here at the Shooting Star Theatre, but we serve drinks in wine glasses. Weird, right? "I'd like to propose a toast to the talented actors and actresses here at the Shooting Star Theatre, as well as the wonderful crew. Without you, the show we put on tonight would not be possible."

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed, holding up their glasses.

Jimmy got everyone's attention. "Performing his single I Got That Rock N' Roll, give it up for Austin Moon!"

The cast and crew cheered.

Austin was on stage, wearing a pair of blue denim jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pair of red Vans, and a red leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. The jacket was unzipped. He had his black electric guitar in his hands. He began to strum chords and sing.

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got__  
><em>_What I got__  
><em>_Don't you know__  
><em>_I got that rock n' roll_

_Oh!_

_When I'm walking down the street__  
><em>_It's like a show__  
><em>_I got that rock n' roll_

_Yeah__  
><em>_I got that rock n' roll_

_I see you staring at me everywhere I go__  
><em>_I got that rock n' roll__  
><em>_I got that rock n' roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention, attention__  
><em>_Hey girls did I mention, mention_

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah__  
><em>_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got__  
><em>_What I got__  
><em>_Don't you know__  
><em>_I got that rock n' roll_

**Point of view: Austin**

It's true what they say, the show goes on.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
